


The Invitation

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood
Summary: Part 2 of the Prequel series.





	The Invitation

☆•~ Prequel to Me and the Devil   
Part 2. The invitation.  
☆•~Trigger warnings. Suggested intimacy between two women. Dubious consent.

Ministry of Magic  
Wizengamot court rooms.  
July 27th 2018.

The sound of the gavel signalled the end of the session and a hushed whisper spread throughout the court rooms like wildfire, it had been many years since someone was tried before a full council, not since the tyrannical reign of Lord Voldemort was a full council even convened. Yet those whom had been tried today were the very last of the Dark Lord's most trusted and loyal followers, it had taken the office decades to gather enough information and evidence to try the slippery characters who had spent their lives avoiding the consequences of their actions, today it was one Lucius Malfoy that was tried for his crimes; it hadn't taken the Wizengamot long to decide his fate and Azkaban was the best place for such a character.

The trial, held in the largest of the public courtrooms was in an uproar for finally justice had been served, for far too long Lucius Malfoy's money had saved him from facing the consequences of his actions but no more was lineage or wealth a deciding factor in their judicial system. Having financially bankrolled two Wizarding Wars in their community, his crimes had gone unpunished for too long, twenty years too long some would say. Several members of the Wizengamot began to rise from their chairs and out of the courtrooms whilst the convicted Malfoy was escorted from his place at the center and led down a set of spiral stairs that opened up into the bowels of the Ministry, once downstairs his wand would be snapped and he would be transported to Azkaban to start his life sentence. Witnesses to both the prosecution and defense were led out by court clerks, whilst those in attendance at the public gallery were also urged to leave the proceedings, reporters from the different wizarding newspapers took several photographs of the convicted before he was completely gone from their sight.

At the back of the jurors seats, her presence requested by the Minister of Magic himself; sat Amelia Bones. It had been several years since her retirement from the Ministry, or rather from the DMLE exactly, however she was still an active member of the Wizengamot and was still obliged to attend trials such as Lucius Malfoy's. For the past two weeks like her peers, she had sat and listened to testimonies from several people regarding the extent of Lucius's crimes, such had been a harrowing experience for all those in attendance and as such the public gallery had been closed to allow some privacy for the witnesses. Such disgusting acts committed by Lucius and his fellow Death Eaters were abhorrent and since the fall of their master those twenty years ago, their society had healed; to hear such crimes being so openly discussed was unsettling even to those like Amelia. Those who had witnessed it first hand.

Whilst most of her colleagues had already departed, knowing a media frenzy would be gathered outside the courtroom doors, she remained with only a few others from the Wizengamot. The Minister too remained as did the Malfoy's lawyer and his family, Narcissa Malfoy looked positively relieved that her husband wouldn't be accompanying her back to their Wiltshire Manor, yet his son Draco looked enraged. At the end of the war in a pivotal moment Narcissa Malfoy had lied to Voldemort, in the Forbidden Forest when the Dark Lord thought his foe dead he had trusted the word of one of his followers, what he hadn't counted on was that woman was so scared for her son that with one simple lie she turned the tide of the war; and for such a role her family and she were pardoned by the Ministry. However, it hadn't taken long before once again Lucius Malfoy and his movements were brought to the attention of the Auror office, even with his master dead he still partook in the occasional muggle hunting and rumours had been circulating that he was continuing with his masters rhetoric. Eventually his activities became too concerning for the Ministry and despite Narcissa having had their family pardoned, an investigation was launched to finally nail the bastard that had caused so much pain and suffering.

Amelia watched in silence as a clerk escorted the young Malfoy down the same spiral staircase his father had not too long ago disappeared down, the family lawyer following it was only Narcissa who remained seated, the Minister having finally finished dealing with the ruling and proceedings had waved out the others who had lingered behind. Turning to his longtime friend he offered her a tired yet triumphant smile, they had both bore witness to the aftermath of Lucius Malfoy's activities on more than one occasion whilst they were at the Auror Office, they had both implored Kingsley's predecessors to see sense, of the danger Lucius Malfoy posed to the public at large; yet to no avail. This was a personal victory for Shacklebolt. Gathering his things he made his way from the front of the stands and towards the back where she was still seated, offering her his hand she took it and slowly rose and moved towards him. "Well I thought that somehow he was going to wriggle out of it, but it seems justice has prevailed. Thank you old friend, so much for being here. I know your time is spent as far away from political and public affairs these days." Falling into step with him they decended the stairs and made towards the exit, nodding she offered him a sincere and reassuring smile, whilst he was right and she absolutely detested getting involved in the rigmarole of politics anymore, she could deny her old mentor and friend nothing; especially in this case.

"Nonsense, it is still my duty as a member of the Wizengamot. But I will be honest and admit that I hope this will be the final case I have to sit in on." Though her words were said in light, the undertone was apparent, Amelia Bones was ready to fully retire from all active duty and that date would be sooner rather than later, the aging black wizard inclined his head solemnly, whilst he would miss her presence in the Ministry if anyone deserved a break it was she. Merlin knows what she endured during her years at the DMLE. Not wishing their victory be a sombre moment, she noticed the bereft look upon Kingsley's features and felt her heart twinge, in another life she could have found intimate companionship with him for he was noble and honourable, but he knew her biggest secret, her greatest sorrow. Shaking her head she nudged him in an attempt to shake him out of what was promising to be a sullen mood, it wouldn't do well to ponder on that which they knew was inevitable. "Come now, don't pout. It's very unbecoming for a Minister of Magic, besides. Doesn't a witch deserve a break?" Throwing a playful smirk she lifted a challenging brow to which garnered her a throaty laugh from him, in companionable silence did they move across the courtroom and towards the exit doors before Amelia stopped and looked around, still sat alone was Narcissa Malfoy. Chastising her inner Hufflepuff she waved Kingsley off with the promise of joining him later before turning back from the door and heading back towards the solitary Narcissa.

Clearing her throat she waited for the blonde to notice her before taking a seat besides her, when no words came from the ice queen Amelia sighed and shook her head, whilst she and Narcissa weren't what you would call friends they each held a high level of respect for one another, not to mention that it had usually been Amelia left to deliver the news of yet another incarnation of Lucius's. "What will you do now Narcissa?" Though they had conducted themselves as though they were a happy and united front, there were those who saw right through the facade, theirs was an arranged marriage to solidify the union of two families, love was a luxury in a wizarding marriage, especially for the older generations. With still no word from the stoic blonde the elder witch pushed further, her tone soft and gentle "You have a chance at the life you were always destined to have. Lucius's life imprisonment is more than enough grounds for a divorce. The whole word is at your feet, but tell me, why do you look so lost?"

The gravity of her statement hit the younger blonde like a freight train and a choked gasp escaped perfectly shaped lips, not having wished to intentionally upset the Malfoy Matriarch she had the good grace to look guilty, laying a hand softly upon Narcissa's arm she met cool blue orbs and offered a sincere smile "I'm sorry my dear, but I regret to inform you that very few believe the facade you and Lucius play so well. You were miserable, but now you have a chance to take back control of your life and make it what you want it to be." Her words gaining a teary chuckle she was floored to see the tears trailing down the blondes cheeks, few knew the real Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Amelia herself didn't know the woman well enough to draw an opinion, her own opinion was like most others; judged on the facts surrounding the mysterious Malfoy Matriarch. Most believed her to be cold and cruel, unfeeling to the horrors committed by her husband and sister, they believed her to be as guilty as Lucius for afterall she was his wife, she was privy to everything right? Wrong.

What few knew was that Narcissa Black was virtually sold to the Malfoy family, having been promised their eldest daughter Andromeda whom was closer to Lucius's age, the Malfoy family had been disgusted to learn that Andromeda had run off with a muggle born, in an attempt to solidify a union between the two powerful and influential families Narcissa was offered instead. Her marriage to Lucius hadn't been of her choice and it had been imparted upon her that her duty was to provide an heir, silly notions of love were nothing more than fairytales for muggle children. She'd learnt early on in life to develop a thick skin and an air of indifference, it was her safety net, her armour. In that moment Amelia looked at Narcissa and didn't see the cold hearted ice queen, she saw the woman who had no choice but to endure and survive that which was thrown at her, it was an eye-opening experience and left the elder witch feeling humbled, if not a little guilty for she like everyone else was too busy to see beneath the rouse.

"Astute as always Madam Bones" was the clipped reply, whereas it would seem the elder of the two had a revelation about the other, the younger was sat fretting about what her future held now that Lucius was imprisoned for life, her response was instinctual cold and clipped meant to intimidate and drive away any sympathy or comfort. Shaking her head she sighed and looked away from the soft blue eyes of the Ex-Auror, she hadn't meant to be unkind or rude such was just her way; something that desperately needed changing. "My apologies Amelia, i -- actually don't know what to say. It seems you obviously are intelligent enough to deduce that my marriage wasn't all sweetness and light. I have dreamt about this day for so long, after the war ended and when we were pardoned thanks to Mister Potter's influence I was secretly devastated, I had hoped that perhaps Draco and I could be free of him. Now that I sit on the precipice of the beginning of the rest of my life, I feel terrified. Because for all that I envisioned I never thought I would one day be free. And now I don't know what to do next."

The commotion outside reaching the elder witches ears due to her animagus she sighed, the younger blonde was clearly upset and having to endure the reporters questions and cameras was too much even for the ice queen, standing up she took out her wand and cast her patronus the Mexican white wolf burst forth and raced the length of the courtroom before disappearing through the heavy oak doors, the Wolf carried a message to the highest authority in the Ministry; Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I am apparating from the courtroom with Narcissa Malfoy, I intend to breach the anti-apparation wards so please do not panic." Holding her hand out to Narcissa she offered the blonde a warm and reassuring smile "I don't bite dear, come. I will help you out of here without having to face the vultures that linger beyond those doors" She nodded towards the doors in question where she knew the reporters were like hounds baying for blood.

Cold blue eyes bore into the elder witches face as Narcissa considered the Ex-Aurors proposal, she didn't wish to deal with questions or accusations pertaining to Lucius or his actions, which left Amelia's offer even more alluring. Taking the elder witches hand she rose from her seat and smoothed down the front of her dark blue outer robes with her other, looking around the deserted courtroom she had only just then learned that they were alone, when the verdict was read out she had gone numb. She'd heard the gasps of relief and cries of victory from those in the courtroom, not to mention the despaired groan from Draco, he had looked up to his father his entire life and even though now he knew that his father was no good it didn't change years of conditioning. Frowning she worried internally, whatever would she do for them? Unwilling to divulge her stormy thoughts to Amelia she plastered on a rehearsed and practiced smile and simply looked to the woman to make the next move, if she was indeed going to help her leave without an issue then she would need to wait.

The Ex-Auror could see the indecision in Narcissa's eyes, accepting help from one such as she probably wasn't something that was acceptable to the Malfoy Matriarch, the Black's were an old fashioned family with old fashioned values, but something in those azure blue orbs shifted and Amelia could tell that despite her own misgivings; Narcissa was ready to hand the reigns over to someone else if only for a brief time. Seizing the opportunity before the younger witch changed her mind she held Narcissa's hand a little tighter before turning on the spot and into her magic, in a second they vanished from the courtroom and were trapped in the oppressive nothingness of apparation, in mere seconds they had reappeared far away from London and outside a small cafe on a windy beach front. Narcissa lifted a curious finely sculpted eyebrow at Amelia's choice of location, the action caused the older woman to laugh and shake her head before releasing her hand and nudging her towards the cafe door "I was on something of a deadline time wise, I simply wished to get you away from London, and besides they do a beautiful cup of coffee here. Indulge me"

☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•

Several hours later found the two witches far more relaxed than they had been in the Ministry courtrooms, both a little more at ease with the others company the conversation was flowing easily and both had completely lost track of the time passed in the small cafe. Laughing at a character observation made by Narcissa, the elder witch shook her head and lifted her hands in defence "What can I say? After Hogwarts I knew exactly what I wanted, or so I thought anyway. I wanted a career, having a family just wasn't important. Besides my brother had a child of his own so it wasn't like I was missing out. Not really." Narcissa simply lifted a dark brow and smirked at the Ex-Auror, it would seem she had touched a nerve, one she boldly continued to push; afterall the day had been one of surprises. "Were you ever lonely? Your friends and colleagues all finding love and having families. Did no body catch your eye even slightly enough to tempt you?" The older witch simply stared at Narcissa for a few moments, even now there were only a few who knew the truth about whom she was, the blonde sat across from her certainly wasn't one of those people. Sighing she looked absently out of the window and towards the beach. She wasn't prepared to open those wounds again, she had come too far and besides it wasn't about her right then, directing the conversation into safer waters she chose to only acknowledge one aspect of the blondes question. "My first love was the job, and I can assure you that the office was far from lonely."

Understanding their personal conversation was indeed over with the elder witches clipped response Narcissa finished her drink and rose gracefully from her seat, pulling a few galleons from her purse she set them down on the table and offered Amelia a reserved smile "It's on me, thank you for today." The Ex-Auror rose too and shaking her head she pushed the coins back across the table before replacing them with a few muggle notes "It's not an issue, you looked like you could use a friend after the trial had ended, if not, well at least an escort. Please" offering the blonde her arm she smiled as Narcissa took it and fell into step besides her as they made their way out of the cafe and back onto the windy beach. Heading a little away from the cafe and prying eyes it was Amelia who once more led them in apparation, with a soft crack the two vanished from the bluff and reappeared moments later at the edge of the Malfoy Manor, stepping back Amelia offered the blonde a soft smile "Remember what I said Narcissa, your whole life is at your feet. Grasp every opportunity that presents itself for no longer are you bound by his rule, or your parents. Also, don't forget that should you need anything, you are more than welcome to owl me.." with a small incline of her head she smiled brightly before turning into her magic with a soft pop and vanishing before a pair of beautiful blue orbs. A whispered 'Thank you' was the only reply Narcissa gave after the woman had gone, her thanks going unheard to all but one, one whom had watched the early interaction between the two women at the courtroom, one who had jealously followed them to the secluded little cafe on the Cornish beach, one who didn't like the familiarity between the two.

Arriving back at her own home she cast a 'Tempus' charm for the time, sighing as she realised that the day was nearly drawing to a close she set about her evening abulations, it wasn't until a few hours later when she was in bed and her mind was pouring over the day that she chose to acknowledge her presence. All morning she had refused to even look at Minerva, their history wasn't a pretty one and it had been over decades ago but still she couldn't bring herself to look at the witch who had stolen her heart, even during the proceedings in court when the Headmistress had been giving her own evidence her piercing emerald orbs fixed on Amelia, the Ex-Auror had held steadfast in her resolve. But there and then in the safety of her own home she could secretly pick over every second from the moment Minerva had entered her periphery at that courtroom and it had indeed been many times, though she had feigned ignorance well enough to fool the venerable witch, she couldn't fool herself no matter how she tried.

She'd seen her first when she had entered the courtroom to give her testimony, immediately the court had fallen silent, the venerable woman commanded respect everywhere she went and even amongst the Ministry officials and Wizengamot it was no different. She hadn't changed one bit, sure time had even given her more lines but she held a timeless beauty about her that never aged, her classic features the emerald orbs were hidden behind her spectacles and her greying long ebony hair was swept up in an elaborate bun, she had opted for deep green silk outer robes that accentuated the colour of her eyes, beneath it she wore a thin black slip that was concealed by the outer robes. Taking her seat in the center of the courtroom she met every member of the Wizengamot's gaze confidently, only did she falter when she encountered Amelia's glassy blue orbs. The Ex-Auror had seen it in the woman's usually impassive features, she had certainly rattled the usually stoic Minerva McGonagall, the momentary lapse however was quickly countered and none other than Amelia noticed the slip as she continued in a professional and curt manner as the lawyers set about asking their questions.

Again, through her feigned ignorance she studied the older witch whilst she absently listened to the testimony being given by the headmistress, her once longtime lover. Having remembered her place and that damn letter that had been read out by Viola, she shook her thoughts and had once more focused her attention on the matter at hand. The hours had dragged on as Minerva came and went as did many more, but often she found her gaze wandering to where the headmistress was sat, each time she inwardly chastised herself for being weak; it was a constant battle of wills. Sleep was slow to arrive that night, despite what she tried she couldn't seem to switch her mind off and it was well into the small hours before she began to doze off, she spent far too many hours reminiscing about what could have been what should have been so much so she hadn't even heard the woman in question enter her bedroom.

Only when the bed besides her dipped did she realise her intruders presence, her agility not what it used to be she knew she was screwed if her unknown intruders intentions weren't honest, but then they were in her bedroom in the dead of night surely there were no good intentions? Reaching for her wand it was too late, Minerva had shifted from her animagus form and leaned across the bed and Amelia grasping the thin wood before the Ex-Auror could. A wandless and non-verbal spell threw light across the darkened bedroom, Amelia wrestled against a small frame that had managed to pin her and acquire her wand, it was only when she calmed enough after fruitless struggling did she finally realise who the intruder was "Minerva?" she breathed in shock as the emerald eyes of the headmistress of Hogwarts came into her focus, shaking her head in disbelief she felt anger seep into her veins "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? It's the middle of the night are you crazy" The headmistress was straddled across Amelia's waist and she had the Ex-Aurors hands pinned above her head, looking down upon her former lovers prone form was a struggle to remain in control for Minerva, the animagus in her was recognising it's humans mate -- her eyes darkening she shook her head and sat back on her haunches and released Amelia's hands.

She had the decency to look abashed at her actions, almost momentarily forgetting the rage fueled lust that had driven her there to her former lovers home, shaking her head she narrowed her eyes and sent Amelia a scathing look "Oh I'm crazy? Yet I revealed my feelings and mistakes in a letter and you completely ignore me, what do you expect? Though our relationship --" Amelia scoffed and shook her head bitterly at the label for their affair, her anger at the witches audacity was slowly loosing steam, especially with the mention of that damn letter. "-- ended badly, I still wanted you, though I understood why you broke it off it didn't make it feel any better." The elder witch sighed and looked away from Amelia. "I was a coward and I drove away the best thing in my life, I was too ashamed to admit I loved another woman." Amelia had heard enough, with a surge of strength she sat up and threw the headmistress off of her and onto the bottom of the bed, swinging her legs out of the bed she moved towards the door but keeping her gaze on Minerva, she had to question how the witch had gotten passed her security wards.

"I'm not doing this with you again Minerva, I told you back then, we have nothing left to say to one another. Civility and respect can be managed when we're in our respective positions other than that, you know exactly where I stand." Folding her arms she glared at the ebony haired witch who was rearranging herself after being pushed from her perch, she knew that bloody letter would cause her issues, she'd had every intention of returning to her travels but Kingsley's owl had kept her in London far longer than she liked. She needed to remain strong and stick to her principles, but it was testing even for her legendary self restraint, after being read the letter in question it had taken all of that control to not apparate directly to the gates of Hogwarts, no she had remembered the years of a toxic love and had held true. But now with the older witch there in her bedroom it was -- tough. "Just because you've had some revelation and a change of heart, I'm supposed to what -- fall into your arms and profess my undying love for you like you never hurt me?" She shook her head before grabbing a nightgown off the back of the door, slipping it around her lithe frame she tied it at the front before sighing and pinching the ridge of her nose, would she ever have peace?

"I want you to leave, now." Meeting hurt emerald orbs a soft gasp escaped her lips, though she tried to act indifferent towards the headmistress it still pained her to see her looking hurt, especially as she had caused that pain; but she had no choice. The elder witch cleared her throat and climbed down from the bed and took a predatory step towards Amelia, who still had her back to the door, a soft and low growl emanated from Minerva's throat and for a moment Amelia trembled slightly, they'd had plenty of encounters like this and it never ended well. Subconsciously her thoughts took her back to a night a few years after she had finally called it a day, Minerva had come over after a particularly straining day in the Ministry, she'd been hit by a spell and the older witch had been alarmed at the sight of Amelia. She had tried so hard to make the elder witch leave, but Minerva was having none of it, the possessive streak she had loved during their time together had asserted itself and she had pounced on the blonde. Having forced Amelia up against the door her nimble and eager fingers had forcefully found their way beneath her clothes and upon her intimate flesh, her body had betrayed her yet again as Minerva was easily able to slide into her despite her protests.

After coming down from her forced orgasm she had been ready for the witch to leave her in her shame but such hadn't been the case, having apparated them to Amelia's bedroom Minerva had begun to devour the blonde, unrelenting to the pleas of Amelia. Over and over again she had taken the Auror, until the blonde could barely stay conscious, her body was a map of teeth bruises and scratches from the deputy-heads nails; a beautiful canvass that had been marked as Minerva's own. She'd hated herself after that night, despite her misgivings she had enjoyed having her brains practically fucked out by the usually controlled and reserved witch, she'd shamelessly ridden her lovers face until tears of ecstasy rolled down her cheeks whilst Minerva's tongue worked furiously between her soaked folds, her strong arms holding the Aurors waist so that she couldn't jerk away from the Professors ministrations. 

Shaken from her reverie her cheeks flushed and she looked away from the witch, she just needed her gone then she could attempt to get some sleep, tomorrow she could plan her next adventure; perhaps even stop by to see how Narcissa Malfoy was doing. Minerva reacted, almost as though she could hear Amelia's thoughts, leaping forward her fingers grasped the Ex-Aurors throat tightly. "How long have you been screwing Narcissa Malfoy?" The question came from nowhere and for a moment Amelia was bewildered but then she pieced it together "Get the fuck out of my thoughts Minerva. My life is not your concern or business. Back off" She managed to choke out against the constricting of her throat, Minerva snarled angrily and released Amelia before taking a step back, breathing deeply she began to pace in front of Amelia unsettling her greatly "I am trying to make amends and you're fucking Narcissa fucking Malfoy" recognising the woman's Gaelic temper in her strong curses she shook her head "Minerva get the hell out of here before I call for the Aurors" 

That threat did it, there was no way Minerva was going to risk her legendary reputation by losing her self control, she was intelligent enough to know that as an Ex-Auror and former head of the DMLE her house would be connected directly to the Ministry, even without her wand she knew it an easy feat for Amelia to conjure a patronus and alert the Aurors. Taking another step back she shook her head before lowering her gaze to her feet, she would concede and admit defeat this night "You are mine Amelia, i love you. And this time I won't allow you to flee from me and my advances." Returning Amelia her wand she sighed, a soft tapping at the large window catching her attention she instinctively moved across the room and pulled back the heavy drapes to reveal a large tawny owl sat upon the window ledge, lifting a brow she curiously wondering whom would be writing to Amelia at such an hour, as she opened the window to allow the owl in she could see that Amelia too was equally also curious. The owl dropped it's missive upon the bed and with a soft hoot it departed, once again the jealous monster reared it's ugly head and her eyes darkening she summoned the parchment into her waiting fingers, ignoring the huff of indignation from Amelia she unrolled the parchment and read the small note from one Narcissa Malfoy

Amelia, 

Words cannot express my gratitude for what you did today, I was correct in my observation that you are as ever, astute, at least concerning my own situation. I admit, that despite any earlier or rather former reason not to do so, I greatly enjoyed your company and wished to extend an offer to perhaps get together again. 

There is an event for a muggle charity I support this weekend, if you are amenable I'd very much like you to accompany me as my guest. It's seven o'clock Saturday evening in muggle London, I eagerly await your response.   
Yours  
~ Narcissa Malfoy.

Throwing the parchment down upon the bed Minerva rounded on Amelia and pinned her with an almost feral glare, it was taking every ounce of control not to rage at the audacity of Narcissa Malfoy for inviting her woman out, though there was nothing suggestive about Narcissa's words she wasn't a fool and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she was divorced and seeking companionship, Minerva had taught Narcissa and recalled the woman's penchant for the fairer sex; particularly older women. "I fucked up Amelia, you cannot begin to understand how I pay for that mistake every damn day of my life. You are my life. I've fought it long enough, and I know I've no right to do this now. But I will declare my love from the rooftops if necessary. I love you, please Amelia. I will make you see that" She was done, turning towards the fireplace she once more caught Amelia's eyes "I'm sorry love, for everything and I will prove that" a roaring fire burst to life in the empty hearth and with a softly breathed spell from Minerva the flames turned green, stepping into them she was gone. It was only then that Amelia breathed a sigh of relief and moved shakily towards the bed and the letter, sitting atop the covers she reached for the parchment and read Narcissa's words. A small smile curved her lips and she set the missive aside, she would answer Narcissa in the morning when she awoke, her plagued thoughts tonight however belonged to the illustrious Minerva McGonagall and her confession. "Shit" She spoke aloud in the empty bedroom, dousing the fire she slipped beneath the covers and desperately tried to sleep despite the tears that were streaming down her face. 

To be continued...


End file.
